The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens plant, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia and referred to by the name ‘Big Sunlight’.
The new Bidens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gönnebek, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely-branching and freely-flowering Bidens cultivars with attractive foliage and large flowers.
The new Bidens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2001 of a proprietary selection of Bidens ferulifolia identified as Seedling 2000-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Bidens ferulifolia identified as Seedling 7, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fuego was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gönnebek, Germany.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Gönnebek, Germany since September, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Bidens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.